The Many Things
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the 5 Drabble Competition, round 5. SiriusLily. The many things Sirius loves about Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for the Five Drabble Competition, round 5. SiriusLily.**

 **Prompt Used - "I don't care what you think. I want to know what you're going to do about it."**

 **Word Count Without AN - 301**

* * *

 **Her Smile**

* * *

Sirius sat in the armchair, his eyes drifting from a nervous looking Lily to a pacing, panicking Remus. He guessed he could understand Remus' reaction, but it was still irritating him beyond belief.

"I need to think, I need to think, I need to think," Remus muttered manically.

"I don't care what you _think_ about it. I want to know what you are going to _do_ about it," Sirius snapped, rubbing a hand over his face. Lily was worrying her shirt between her fingers, the look on her face one of abject misery.

"Sirius!" she scolded. "I told you this was a bad idea." Turning to Remus, her eyes softened. "Remus, I'm so sorry we put you in this position. It's not fair on anyone, I know. We just... We didn't want to hurt Potter's feelings if this ...thing... is nothing."

Sirius heart clenched at her words. They were still just a thing. He didn't want to be just a thing anymore. It was, admittedly, a foreign feeling, but he wasn't just chasing tail with Lily. There was something about her that drew his attention no matter what she was doing.

"Remus, I'll tell James. This weekend. Just... let's get the last tests out of the way first, alright?"

With a tired nod, looking somewhat relieved that the decision had been taken away from him, Remus moved towards the staircase that led to the Boys dorm. Before he climbed the first step, he turned back. "For what it's worth? I think after some sulking and a couple of hexes aimed at Sirius, James will be fine."

The smile on Lily's face made it all worth it to Sirius.

It was just one of the many things he loved about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt Used - Regal**

 **Word Count Without AN - 293**

* * *

 **Her Shyness**

* * *

Halloween had always been Sirius' favourite holiday. He loved the food, the fun and the mischief. Most of all though, he loved the dressing up. This year, their last year in Hogwarts, he was looking forward to it more than ever.

James was dressed up as a regal prince, his hair coiffed perfectly and holding a golden crown. Peter was dressed as a vampire, his teeth charmed to elongate whenever he smiled. Remus, after four years of nagging, whining and even attempted blackmail on James and Sirius' parts, was going as a werewolf.

Sirius himself was dressed as an angel. When Remus and James _finally_ stopped laughing, Remus cast a handy little charm that suspended a halo above his head, though for some reason, it kept slipping to the side.

"Are we ready to go, my fine gentlemen?" James asked, giving himself one final look over in the mirror. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friends narcissism, and nodded, pushing James first out the door.

They wandered down the stairs, loitoring in the Common Room while they waited for the girls to make their appearance. How James had convinced McKinnon it would be a good idea to all go together, Sirius had no idea, but he wished his friend the best of luck.

Lily was the last down the stairs and Sirius felt the air leave his lungs.

She looked sensational.

"You unspeakably lucky bastard," James murmured quietly in his ear, to which Sirius could only nod dumbly in agreement.

Then she smiled uncertainly and the spell was broken. He knew that while she might be dressed as the sexiest she-devil he'd ever seen, she was still his sweet, shy Lily.

It was just one of the many things he loved about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt Used - Notebook**

 **Word Count Without AN - 167**

* * *

 **Her Muggle Shortcuts**

* * *

Newts were killer. Fact.

Sirius rubbed at his tired eyes. He couldn't read anymore Potions theory, his brain was about to implode. Lily sat beside him, her head resting against his side as she double and triple checked her notes in a spiral notebook.

It had been a source of endless teasing and amusement for Sirius, Lily's love of all things muggle stationary, but now that he, James, Remus and Peter were sifting through endless stacks of loose parchment searching for one obscure reference or another, he could understand her love for her notebooks.

James broke Sirius' chain of thought by cursing loudly that they'd run out of ink. He watched with barely concealed amusement as Lily dug her hand in her bag, smiling slyly as she handed James a self inking writing aid. A pen, he thought, remembering her laughter when she tried to explain it to him.

Another one of her muggle shortcuts.

It was just one of the many things he loved about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt Used - Scarlet**

 **Word Count Without AN - 235**

* * *

 **Her Belief in Him**

* * *

He couldn't believe it was finally here. Graduation. He never thought he'd see the day.

Lily graduated top of the class of course, her NEWT scores some of the highest recorded in a century and he was proud of her. Her cheeks lit up, scarlet against her pale skin when Dumbledore announced that to the school, and he'd laughed at her.

She stuck her tongue out, proving herself to be the mature adult she was proposed to be.

She held his hand on the train ride back to Kings Cross. She looked so close to tears he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. He didn't want to be the one to make the tears fall.

When they climbed off the Hogwarts Express for the last time, he caught her in his arms.

"I love you."

She smiled and the tears did fall, but he didn't mind. They were happy tears.

"I love you too."

"This isn't the end, you know. I'll see you in a few days. By the end of the summer you'll be sick of me. I promise."

When she nodded, he could see conviction in her eyes. "I know. I trust you not to run off."

She was the first and only person to believe in him so completely.

It was just one of the many things he loved about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt Used - Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

 **Word Count Without AN - 163**

* * *

 **All The Little Things**

* * *

It was her sparkling, green eyes. It was her sweet, sinful smile. It was her innocence and her light. It was her laughter. It was all the little things that translated into the perfect human being that she was.

She'd hated him.

She'd shouted at him.

She'd grassed him up.

And then she'd listened to him. She'd let him vent about his family. His fear of his mother, his disgust for his father. His terror that his little brother was following the family into the madness of the dark side. She'd listened and she hadn't judged.

And she'd smiled.

And he was lost.

She'd kissed him back when he pulled her to him in the rain. She'd scorched herself onto his soul, and he was happy to carry the burn forever.

When he felt the sparks fly, she ignited them.

It was all the little things he loved that made her the woman he loved, and he'd love her until his dying breath.


End file.
